From the Life I Never Knew
by Swizzerz
Summary: Kurogane lost everything because of Fei.W.Reed Now at the age of twenty, he must come face to face with the life he was supposed have: Fai's life was relatively a mystery,but he later learns that there is a part that was even a mystery to himself. RatedT


Disclaimer: I do NOT have any affiliation with the respected authors, strictly fan made, etc etc.

So this is my third fanfic, I've been playing with this idea for a while. So yeah this is rated T for language, violence, drama, angst, etc.

Here and there it will center around Kurogane and Fai at different times, FYI it's not a FAIxKurogane, sorry!

The update will be sporadic because of my schedule, boo ~

Anyway, I hope u enjoy!  
~Swizzerz

* * *

Chapter 1:White Steal

Kurogane smirked arrogantly as he stood amongst the fallen creatures among his feet.

"That'd teach you freaks to mess with me" He shook their blood of his sword and swiftly placed into his sheath. His companions approached him with big smiles as the towering samurai maneuvered through the dead bodies.

"Kurogane-san that was amazing!" Sakura applauded his work with a gentle smile. Fai on the other hand wrapped his lanky arm around the Nihon Native proudly

"Of course Kuo-puu was amazing! Do you think there's anyone who could actually beat him?"

Kurogane stuck out his chest and laughed heartily, "HA! You've got to be kidding me. Someone beat me? Not happening... Never has and never will."

Suddenly, the white marshmallow-like creature's eyes increased ten fold as it looked to the left, one of Sakura's feathers was near by! The eclectic group of heroes followed Mokono's indicated direction and spoke amongst themselves, all except for one brooding man in black.

His mind was reevaluating what he said earlier that afternoon. Was he really undefeated? It seemed that way but something in his heart was telling him he was missing something crucial something-

The train of thought was interrupted abruptly by Mokona's falsetto screaming, "It's here, it's here! That person has it!" Mokona pointed a tall person in raggedy brown cloak.

"I'm on it" Kurogane announced. He had to prove to himself that he was invincible. His sword was yanked out of it's sheath as the Samurai ran at full speed. The person in the cloak turned around abruptly with the point of their own blade just millimeters away from Kurogane's nose.

How did they know?

The cloaked person just held the sword silently and it got Kurogane really annoyed.

"Why the hell are you not attacking?!"

"Why would I?" The cloaked person sounded like a female, "you weren't going to attack me, so why would I attack you.. But" she slid her sword back in it's sheath behind her back. "this is my home, and I would need to know why are you trespassing here" Her hands were extremely feminine. Light color, smooth looking, very dainty. It's hard to believe that she could handle a sword.

Fai stepped forward and introduced everyone with his convivial smile, "well miss, I am Fai. This little cutie is Monkona... The beautiful young girl here is named Sakura and her companion to my left is named Syaoran. Oh! And the brute who attempted to assassinate you is named Kurogane!"

"Assassinate!? Why I oughta!" Kurgonae felts someone grab his arm sharply and turned around to see the cloaked woman looking at his face. She was probably as tall as Fai.

"Kurogane?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

She used her free hand to pull down the hood of the cloak. This woman was amazingly beautiful. Her hair was as sleek as Chinese silk and was as dark as the Nihon night sky. Her features depicted an elegant sternness that said that she could probably destroy you in a matter of seconds. The dark eyes looked into Kurogane's red as if she was waiting for him to say something.

"Youou...you're a man now" her breath was in a mere whisper, she couldn't believe it.

Kurogane held his breath and reexamined the woman twice over. Youou?How did she know his childhood name, nobody outside Suwa would've known about it.

"How did you?-"

The mysterious woman squeezed his calloused hand as her expression looked pained, "It's me............. Awigane"

Awigane

The only person who managed to defeat him

* * *

Kurogane=Black Steal

Awigane=White steal, tee hee, hence title chapter.


End file.
